Barbie Klaus
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Junior Caroline Forbes is getting over her father abandoning her and her mother by putting all her energy in her work, she meets Jackass senior Klaus Mikaelson, she's to smart to be seduced by him or is she A\U A\H
1. Chapter 1

Here i am, Caroline Forbes arguably one of the hottest girls in school crying, right now my 2 best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are out getting drunk and having fun and here i am wallowing in self pity.

I have a right to wallow in self pity, my father left last night, he din't even wake me up to say bye, he was the only person that really understood me aside from Elena and Bonnie, my mom tries but she will never understand me, but the difference between her and my dad is she stayed, and that count's for something.

I pushed myself up from the swing i was sitting on and started to walk out of the park, it was late maybe midnight possibly later i din't care to check my mom was at home probably crying and eating chocolate or ice cream or something like that.

Once i was out of the park i walked across the street and from there started walking straight i looked to the ground and started thinking of a place to go, if i went home i would here my mom cry and than i would probably cry and than i would get mad that i was crying, maybe i could go to Elena's, i quickly threw her name out of the question she was out having fun with Bonnie and probably Stefan and Matt and maybe even Tyler.

That was it that was all my friends, well all the close ones that i could go to there house this late at night and sleep over, I looked up and continued walking for a few more minutes until i saw the dim lighted sign of The Mystic Grill, i walked in and there was a bell signaling my arrival, a few people looked up, i took off my coat and hung it up and flipped my hair to the side.

I looked around and recognized a few occupants of the mystic grill, i walked straight to the table furthest away from anyone, i sat down in one of the two chairs and placed both my elbows on the table and my head in between and took a deep breath, for the whole day all I've been doing is crying my eyes out, but i realized that crying wasn't going to bring my dad back, my thoughts where interrupted by a voice.

''Hello, can i get you anything, love'' I looked up and saw the hottest guy I've ever seen, Klaus Mikaelson, the quarterback of the football team the object of every girls affection and apparently the waiter at the Mystic Grill.

''Well can i get you something'' He said rather rudely for my liking, i crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him a look that said 'seriously', he may be the hottest guy in school but i'm going through a real crisis the least he can do is be polite.

''Ill have a coffee, black'' I said and rudely turned to face they other direction while rolling my eyes, i heard him start to walk away, and looked back straight ahead, where there where a few more tables than i turned to the side to look at Klaus.

There was no denying that the arrogant asshole was hot, with his light blue eyes, curly blonde hair and his pearl white skin, i may have had 1 possibly 2 very vivid dreams about him, but i have no control over dream Caroline.

Just as i was about to start a mental rant i heard something lightly slam on my table i looked down and there was my coffee with little drips on the side and a few drops on the table.

''That will be 3.35'' He said with a smirk plastered on his face, it seems that a smirk was always plastered on his face, i raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a look that says 'seriously?', i scoffed and reached into my purse for the money i handed him they exact amount and turned my head to face the wall away from him, i heard his footsteps start to fade and turned to my coffee, i picked the mug up and brought it to my lips, and let out a small moan as the coffee went down my throat it was so good to finally drink something after not drinking anything for a whole 24 hours, i drank half the coffee and than put the mug down.

I heard my stomach growl and sighed i looked to the bar and saw Klaus there smirking at some poor innocent freshman i looked around and noticed that there was no one else working here, my stomach growled again and i scowled before getting up and walking to the bar where the currently annoying Klaus Mikaelson was standing he turned and smirked at me and once i got to the bar i took a seat in front of him.

''Well i thought it would take you longer, love'' He said with what i can identify as a seductive smirk, it took all my self restrain not to vomit right there, i put on a smile.

''I'm to smart to be seduced by you'' I said, his smirk faded but than reappeared this time less seductive more flirty, he leaned forward and i slightly leaned back.

''I take that as a challenge, love'' He said, before leaning back against one of the walls, i rolled my eyes and than remembered what i came here for.

''Can i have a hamburger'' I said simply before turning to the side to look at nothing, than i turned back and added ''with everything'' He didn't reply just walked into the kitchen.

I flipped out my phone and noticed a few texts from Elena and Bonnie most of them saying the same thing 'we heard the news i hope you feel better were here if you need to talk' and one from Stefan saying 'If you need a place to crash my doors always open, literally' i smiled at the text and let out a little laugh at his joke, you see the Salvatore house is always open Stefan's mom is a therapist who has patients come to her house so the door is always unlocked.

''Here's your hamburger love'' He said and handed me a hamburger with everything and it looked like a mess with things falling out and the bun half on half off, i scoffed and began to walk away but before i did i turned around and said.

''Don't call me love'' I began to walk away again self satisfied than i heard him said

''Whatever you say love'' i turned around and stared at him he was wearing his 'I'm so funny' face i stared his down before walking back to my table, i lightly tossed the hamburger on the table and sat down and lifted the hamburger up and took a bite.

When i was half way down i noticed the grill was empty until a bell rang and in walked a pretty girl wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans she had light blonde hair and a skinny figure and looked to be about 16, i recognized her but i don't know from where she walked up to Klaus and took a seat on the bar stool, than i realized it was probably one of his many girlfriends, but he looked annoyed to see her, probably a needy one.

''Mother want's you home'' I heard her say, and it's not like i'm eavesdropping the place is empty it's hard not to hear them, Mother? maybe this was his sister she did sorta look like him with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

''I'm working Bekah'' He said, the girl scoffed

''There's no one here'' She said, he pointed at me and i tried to turn away so she wouldn't see me, but she did see me staring

''Hi, my mother wants my brother back so can you please eat fast'' She said with a smile, before turning to her brother and ordering a coke

I began to eat faster before i got up and went to the bar to pay for my food, he smiled at me when he saw me coming over, i rolled my eyes i lightly smiled at the girl sitting on the bar stool, he was about to speak but i stopped him

''How much for the burger'' I asked

''4.67'', he said and held out his hand i gave him a 5 and he gave me the change, i smiled at the girl sitting on the stool 'Bekah' and turned around and made way for the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

If I went home I would cry If I stayed here I would fall asleep on a park bench both don't really seem that tempting, than I thought back to Stefan's text 'If you need somewhere to crash my doors always opened' but than I realized Stefan meant Damon and I was in no mood to deal with that mistake, I could go to Elena's but i'm in no mood to deal with Katherine and Bonnie's parents would call my mom.

Just than I was blinded by head lights than the lights turned off but I still felt my eye's burning, the car pulled up next to me and the window came down to reveal the jackass and the pretty blonde girl

''Hello love need a ride?'' The jackass asked, I gave him a look that I think said 'Fuck off' he seemed to get the message and began driving away which I was thankful for but than I heard another voice

''Klaus! go back'' The blond girl shouted I heard the jackass yell something back and than he backed up and he was face to face with me I was about to tell him to go away but the blond girl spoke up

''I'm Rebekah, I know my brothers a jackass but It's gonna start raining soon'' She said and pointed at the sky I couldn't see anything because of the dark but she seemed nice which is surprising because she's related to the jackass, I got up and hesitantly opened the door to the back seat I got in the door and took a seat I buckled my seat belt and Rebekah turned back to face me

''Where do you need to go?'' She asked, I was about to tell her I had no where to go but than I realized I would look stupid getting into a car If I wasn't gonna go anywhere but hindsight It was dumb to get into a car with a senior from my school and his little sister they could be serial killers

''The Salvatore Boarding House'' I rambled out because It was the first place that I thought of

''Klaus is friends with Stefan!'' Rebekah said happily, I heard Stefan mention how him and Klaus were close I even saw them chatting in the hallways on few occasions, Klaus already took off in the direction of the boarding house

''Cool, Thanks for the ride'' I said trying to sound sincere because Rebekah seemed nice

''No problem'' She said and turned around and went on her phone than Klaus turned around casting me a cocky smile

''You know I'm driving don't I get a thank you'' He said before turning back to stare at the road, I flipped out my phone and sent Stefan a text saying 'I'm crashing at your house tonight'

''Why aren't you at the party?'' Rebekah asked, I looked up from my cell phone to met her eyes I didn't really know how to reply I didn't know her and I haven't actually told anybody about my dad leaving everybody just find out

''My mom's the sheriff'' I said Rebekah eyed me suspiciously but shrugged her shoulders and went back to her phone, I felt my cellphone vibrate I pulled my phone out of my pocket

'Okay just knock my moms out of town this weekend so the doors locked' The text read, I smiled Stefan was always there for me, everyone suspected we were dating with how close we were but there was nothing like that we were just best friends

''Here we are, Love'' He said, I shuddered when he called me love, but put on a smile for Rebekah's sake, I opened the car door and stepped out, I turned to the window were Rebekah was

''Thank you'' I said to Rebekah, she smiled

''No problem'' she said than came closer

''Don't mind my brother, he's a conceded ass'' She said before leaning back on her chair, I laughed and walked away sparing a glance at Klaus, I decided I liked Rebekah she was sweet

I saw the car begin to leave and walked up the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House, I knocked on the door and waited for Stefan to open the door, the door opened and instead of Stefan standing there It was Damon

''Blondie'' He said and leaned against the door frame with the stupid cocky grin that reminded me so much of Klaus's

''Jackass'' I said and pushed my way into the house, I heard the door close behind me, I heard steps on the stairs and Stefan walked in wearing a button down shirt and jeans, Stefan glared at Damon before beckoning me up stairs

I walked up the stairs in silence behind Stefan, we reached his room and I walked in there were books all around his room and empty mug glasses I wanted to scold him but I was to tired, I climbed onto his bed and pushed my back against the headboard, Stefan joined me, we sat in silence for a few moments

''You remember when Damon left?" Stefan asked, I though back to Freshman year when Damon was a Senior and he ran away from home, he showed up 4 month later with a tattoo and an even worse attitude

''Yes'' I said and leaned my head against his shoulder

''You came to my house with a cake that you spent hours making and perfecting'' He said and I chuckled lightly, remembering taking hours out of my Sunday to make a 3 layer chocolate cake (Stefan's favorite)

''Do you wanna make a cake?" Stefan asked, I chuckled lightly and pulled myself off his shoulder I look him in the eyes

''Lets make a cake'' I said

* * *

I looked at Stefan's kitchen that now looked like a crime scene, there was flour everywhere and chocolate frosting all over the counter and even some on the fridge, and on the middle of the counter was a 2 layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, Stefan was looking for a knife

''Aha!'' He said happily and pulled out a very large knife he stuck the knife through the cake and pulled out a gigantic piece and put it on a plate, he cut another gigantic piece and handed in to me he beckoned me to the living room, I put the slice of cake on the table and took a seat on the couch I grabbed my fork and cut out a piece of the cake

''How did you get here?'' Stefan asked, his cake was already half done and there was some cake on his lips

''Well my mom and my dad really liked each other so they did some thi-'' I was saying but Stefan cut me off

''I meant did you walk all the way here'' He said, I had known what he had meant in the first place I just like using that joke

''I got a ride'' I said and took a bite of the surprisingly good cake

''You got a ride from a complete stranger?'' Stefan questioned I was about to correct him but Klaus and Rebekah were strangers I barley know them actually less than barley I had never talked to either of them before today

''I got a ride from Klaus and Rebekah'' I said Stefan looked shocked for a moment before he scrunched his eyebrows together

''Klaus and Rebekah?'' He asked I nodded and he shrugged his shoulders

''Klaus is a cool guy and Rebekah's pretty nice'' He said, I laughed when Stefan said 'Cool guy' under no circumstances was Klaus a cool guy

''Why are you laughing?'' Stefan asked he looked confused

''Your friend Klaus is a Jackass but Rebekah was nice'' I said in between laughs It wasn't that funny but I just wanted to laugh, I than started to think about my dad he was a Jackass too, I felt a tear fall down my cheek then I was full out crying, Stefan came and sat down next to me and put his arm around me

''Don't cry care'' He said and rubbed my back soothingly I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't I just couldn't stop so I stayed with Stefan crying on his shoulder till I feel asleep on his shoulder

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with the blinding sun in my eyes, I rolled over at hit into Stefan he moaned loudly and turned over to face the other direction, I yawned and pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes, I saw a blurry figure in the door way and a few moments later I identified the figure _Damon Salvatore _

''Morning Blondie, so your shaking up with my brother, didn't know you were Salvatore hoping'' Damon said and suggestively winked, okay okay let's get one thing straight first of all Damon and I never ever dated

I grabbed Stefan's diary from his bed side table and throw It at the conceded jackass's head, before falling back on the bed, I heard Damon curse before he muttered 'Blondie Bitch' under his breath but because the room was so quiet I heard him, I growled before stepping out of bed slowly and quietly not to wake up Stefan, I kept him up all night because of my crying and he deserved sleep, I walked out of his bedroom and down the stair's and into the kitchen luckily Damon wasn't here, but I thought to soon cause in walked a shirtless Damon

''Blondie'' He said with a smirk that would make most girls knees give out but not me

''Hey jackass'' I said back, he smirked and came to stand behind me

''Need help with breakfast?'' He asked and hugged me from behind in a 'seductive' matter, just give me a moment to vomit

''No'' I said and pushed him off me and walked to the other side of the kitchen

''Whatever Blondie'' He said and went to the fridge to grab a beer and left, I wanted to ask him If It was a good idea to have beer this early but stopped myself when I realized I didn't care, I lifted my phone off the counter and opened It and noticed 1 miss call from Elena and 2 from Bonnie and a few text from friends

_[2:33AM] Matt: Hey Care I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry you can crash over here any time, Vicki went AWOL last week so her rooms empty_

I quickly sent a text saying that I was crashing at Stefan's and that I was sorry to hear about Vicki, she graduated last year (shocking!) and went AWOL a few times but she always comes back after a few weeks

I sighed and looked around the kitchen which still looked like a crime scene the only difference from yesterday was today everything was dry and was gonna need water to clean It up, I grabbed a rag and a bucket and began to clean the counter and fridge (still not certain how that got there), after a hour the kitchen looked spotless, cleaner than It was when we started yesterday

''You cleaned'' Stefan said, I turned around and he was in the door way smiling

''Ya, I needed the distraction'' I said, Stefan nodded and entered the kitchen, my phone vibrated in my pocket

_[10:23] Mom: Where are you? I checked your bedroom and you weren't there, text back NOW!_

_[10:24] Me: Sorry Mom I forgot to text you, I'm at Stefan's, i'm safe don't worry_

I sent the text and looked at Stefan who was chugging down a carton of milk

''Gotta get home, mom needs me'' I told Stefan, ever so lightly stretching the truth

''Okay need a lift?'' Stefan asked

''No!'' I replied quickly, I didn't want to be anymore of a bother to Stefan

Stefan and I hugged and I left, It was lightly drizzling outside but It was barley noticeable but 15 minutes in and half way home It was poring, a car pulled up next to me and I began to walk faster, the window slid down

''Hello love, need a lift''

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry It took so long to update and however is following and reviewing thank you ~Haylie


End file.
